The Arena of Nightmares
by DMorgan103
Summary: Many Pokémon have been kidnapped and pitted against each other in a fight to the death. Can Emolga and his new allies escape, or will they be killed too?


**Slaughter**

This story was inspired by _Unova Mansion_ and _Total Pokémon World Tour_, both of which are written by Dark Amphithere.

Chapter one: 

Emolga blinked slowly, attempting to float upwards, but bashed his head. He hissed, and used a Thunderbolt attack to illuminate the darkness.

There was a flash of light, and Emolga saw that he was contained in a small, steel box. He didn't remember much; just getting in to a battle with a Trainer that was attempting to capture him. He smiled in spite of the situation. _That Gengar didn't know what hit him._

He realized the danger of the situation. Somebody had kidnapped him, and put him in this steel box.

It couldn't have been the Pokémon Trainer; his Gengar had been knocked out the first round, his Pignite had been defeated just as easily, and after a long battle, he also defeated Weavile, the last opponent.

He then heard something; a sound of grunting.

He struggled to identify it, before realizing it was none other than the Pignite he had faced earlier! It came from outside the box, and he figured it must have been captured too.

_That makes two of us_, he thought. _But what for?_

Another sound came, this time from his left, but just as faint. The sound of talking…

A Gengar! That Gengar was the same Gengar that had battled him. It was talking to another Pokémon, the Weavile that had battled him earlier. It was that entire team.

Emolga also heard an even fainter sound; a Bisharp yelling something, but it was so far away Emolga could not make out what it was.

_I wonder why we're all here_.

And then there was a much closer sound, a Pikachu sleepily talking.

"Is anybody there?" The Pikachu asked. It came from a box in front of Emolga.

"Yeah, I'm here. You're a Pikachu, right?" Replied Emolga, glad to talk to somebody.

"Yes, but I can't tell who you are. I only know you're from Unova. I haven't been here for more than a week; my Trainer only just came here!" Pikachu said, happy as well to talk to somebody.

"I'm an Emolga. I have a couple of wild Pikachu friends," Emolga hissed, aware that others had stopped talking and started to listen in.

Pikachu's tone dropped.

"I don't know what's going on. The last thing I remember is battling a Steelix, and then waking up here. Do you know anything?" Pikachu asked.

"No, that's about as much as I know as well. There are others here, I'll talk to them," Emolga replied glumly. He had hoped Pikachu would know something more than he did.

He yelled out. "Pignite, I know you're there. Do you know anything about this mess?"

The Pignite replied instantly.  
>"No! I've tried melting the steel too, but nothing is happening!"<p>

"Are there any Pokémon here that could teleport out?" Pikachu cried. A Kadabra replied.

"I've tried. I teleport but I end up back here!"

Pikachu sighed. "I guess we'll all have to wait then. Something's bound to happen." Gengar said loudly.

"What if nothing does happen? What if we stay here until we die?" Weavile snarled.

Gengar snapped "Have you got a better plan?"

There was no reply. Emolga spoke up to break the eerie silence.

"Guys, we can't fight. We're in big trouble, and fighting is only going to make this situation much worse. Everybody just calm down and let's try to figure a way out of here!"

There was silence for a moment, before footsteps could be heard. One by one, the boxes that varied in size were opened, freeing the Pokémon.

They emerged in a large arena. The area was so huge that nobody could get even a view of quarter of the place. A huge dome made of steel, glass, rock, wood and gold trapped them inside. There was a note on the floor near Emolga, who realized that there were many more Pokémon than those who had spoken.

Weavile approached and grabbed the note, reading it aloud.

"I am the owner of this place. Every Pokémon here has had a Trainer, except Emolga. However, each one of you is experienced, and that is what matters. You are all here to learn one thing; this world is darker than you expect. I am going to pit each one of you against each other. If you do not fight, you will not escape. You will battle it out until only one person survives. That's what the note says!" Weavile shouted.

"You mean is awake, right? You said survives." Bisharp growled.

"No, it says survives!" Weavile yelped.

"Which means…" Pikachu started.

"We have to kill each other!" Gengar finished for him.

DUN DUN DUN! That was dramatic. How will they all take it? Who will live? Who put them there?

You'll find out in the course of this story!

Don't forget to review.


End file.
